


To the moon and back

by kenzi_celeste



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epilepsy, F/F, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Seizures, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzi_celeste/pseuds/kenzi_celeste
Summary: " When I was little I liked to read the cards at the grocery store, my favorite one was the one with a rocket ship that said 'I'll love you to the moon and back' "akaAlex is the new kid in school, trying find friends, and maybe even a girlfriendandMaia is a bored high school senior waiting to see where life will take her





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lil gay fic!
> 
> Also the chapters are kinda short, sorry.

_My teammates’ yelling becomes distant, drowned out by the sound of my heart beating in my head, the world starts to spin._

_Then, I’m laying on the grass, theres a teacher asking me questions, but I don’t understand what he’s saying. I’m surrounded by a ring of my classmates. They’re talking amongst themselves. Staring. Some of them are laughing. Some of them are pointing. _

_Im suddenly aware of the wet spot on the front of my shorts. I feel the shame spread across my body._

I wake up in a cold sweat. 

The clock on my nightstand reads 5:37 am

1 hour 53 minutes until I have to get up and face the world

~~~

“Have a great day sweetie, and don’t forget to take your meds.” My mom hugs me as I climb into the passenger seat.

“You ready?” Hannah asks me as she starts the car.

“Yeah.” I stare out the window, trying not to feel embarrassed that my little sister is driving me to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Feel free to leave any comments and critiques below


End file.
